IQuit iCarly
iQuit iCarly is the 8th-9th episodes of the third season of iCarly. It is an hour long special. Plot After agreeing to help a pair of comedians make a video, Carly and Sam chose sides when the comedians began to fight: Carly chooses Dave and Sam chooses Fleck. The girls then begin to fight so much that they decide to end their friendship. When they have another argument at the Groovy Smoothie, Carly says she can do iCarly without Sam, and bans Sam from her house. As the main iCarly trio plot continues, Carly and Sam are separated and they do iCarly through "dual location webcasting." The web cast is awful due to the radios poor reception and the girls' unenthusiastic response to their scripted sketch. In school, Carly and Sam continue to disagree, even putting Freddie in the middle of their argument in an attempt to gain leverage over the other. The girls have a near-death experience when they again fight over who should first use the reserved spots outside the Bushwell Plaza building (they shared the same idea to make a video on a window washer's platform). After Sam accidentally hits a button to lower the scaffold, it breaks unexpectedly, and Carly slips off, forcing her to grab onto a pole for dear life. The girls put their differences aside, and Sam saves Carly from falling to her death. When Spencer arrives on the scene, he drops the rope, inadvertently knocking Sam over and almost falling off the scaffold. Carly pulls her up, they tie themselves together, and are pulled up by Spencer, Freddie, Fleck and Dave. The girls, realizing what could've happened, cry about their mistake that they immediately become friends again. Fleck and Dave do the same, and Freddie and Spencer hugged as well. Then, the iCarly trio with Fleck, Dave, Spencer and Gibby make a fake-horror trailer for a hurricane disaster movie called, "The Blowing." Sub-Plot Spencer becomes obsessed with winning a boat, but is unable to find a holding place for it after he wins it. He decides to keep it in a parking lot, and Gibby asks to join him on his new boat. Soon, a man voices his displeasure with these conditions, as the boat takes up his parking space, and he enlists the aid of his baseball team, the Pirates, to kick Spencer and Gibby out of the boat. They party on Spencer's boat, and he plots revenge on them, using watermelons and a giant slingshot. With Gibby's help, Spencer is successful in driving the Pirates out of his boat so that he can reclaim it. Trivia *During the webshow during Carly and Sam's fight, when Carly has had enough, she says she wants to 'end it', meaning end iCarly (Freddie thinks she just means end the webshow). Freddie responds by saying "Come on, you guys have never stopped in the middle of a webshow before." However, when Carly and Sam were fighting before in iDon't Want to Fight and doing a webshow, Sam walks out and Carly follows, so they have actually stopped in the middle of a webshow before. *While various episodes feature the characters in peril to a certain extent, iQuit iCarly is the first episode that has any character in a near-death experience, not counting the episode, iWanna Stay With Spencer, with Spencer's fan of hammers (depending on the angle of the hammer flying, it might have just severely injured Carly). The second is iSaved Your Life, although Freddie's injury was not shown on screen. *In reality, the platform would've collapsed completely before Spencer had time to pull the up. Carly and Sam were extremely lucky. *The pink outfit that Carly wears in this episode is the same one she wore in the season three opening credits. *According to Dan Schneider's Twitter, this episode was previously called "iFleck & Dave". The name is used in scheduling on the Nickelodeon Website for unknown reasons. *Two other alternate titles were, "iDiscover Fleck & Dave" and "iSplit Up". *This is the second TV movie, after "iGo To Japan" to have more than one villain (The Pirates, who are considered to be the movie's antagonists). *While on-set preparing, Dan Schneider and Jerry Trainor pulled a prank on Miranda Cosgrove; it can be seen on Schneider's YouTube channel, DanWarp. *During the trailer for The Blowing, the fire alarm can be heard in a brief scene and sounds the same as in "iWanna Stay With Spencer". *The newspaper hitting Miranda Cosgrove in the face during The Blowing was an accident; a blooper in "iBloop" shows her breaking down laughing afterwards. However, the scene was realistic enough for the editors to keep it in. *When this first aired, it gained a total of 8.8 million viewers, making it the most watched premiere telecast in Nickelodeon history throughout the year 2009 (though not overall, it lost to a few repeats of Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh). *In the episode, the show that Spencer is watching asks something about Joe Catania, who is the producer of iCarly. *"Fleck" is the nickname of Matt Fleckenstein (one of the iCarly writers) backstage. *Carly, Sam, and Freddie all cry in this episode. *The episode features a large Cam friendship plot. *There are two scenes from this episode that didn't make it in the final script. The scenes were shown in the promos, but were cut from the final script: **A group of girls at school walk up to Carly and Sam. One of the girls asks, "Are you really not doing iCarly anymore?", and Carly responds, "No, we're not." Then the girl screams to the other girls, "I told you guys it was true!" **Freddie was asked by Carly and Sam whose side he is on. Freddie couldn't decide, so he randomly said, "Oh look, a freckle on my wrist." *DanWarp held a contest for two guy names on his blog. One of the comments sai Fleck and Dave, which are used in this episode. Goofs *Before Fleck and Dave's video is showed (just before Freddie says "Playback"), you can hear a laugh in the background. *Sam asserts that Carly named the webshow after herself. But iCarly's name was actually Freddie's idea, according to iPilot. However, what Sam probably meant was that Carly had no objections, and they should have mentioned Sam and Freddie too. Gallery View the Gallery for this episode here Quotes Carly: I know you're upset, but hedge clippers are never the answers. Sam: Well... Carly: Never the answer! Fleck: Dude! My dad will kill me! Carly: I brought salad! Freddie: giggling Is that a birthmark on your butt? Spencer: DON'T LOOK AT IT! Freddie: away with a grin on his face Sam: T-Bo! T-Bo: smoothie; angrily What?! Sam: We want a table as far away from them as possible. Carly and Dave T-Bo: angry Have I ever cared where you sit?! T-Bo: Sam insults him ''I happen to be a doctor of smoothieology! '''Dave': hit with a muffin Ow! Fleck threw a muffin at me! Carly: Hey, no throwing muffins!... hit with a muffin by Sam Ow! Sam! Sam: It slipped! Dave: You got a cranberry on your nose. Carly: the cranberry, folds her arms, and grabs a muffin and attempts to hit Sam, but it hits an elderly lady Elderly Woman: Ahhhh! Carly: shocked I'm so sorry! Sam: I accept your apology. Carly: It wasn't for you, it was for the lady I muffined! Spencer and Gibby are in the boat: Gibby: Sorry! I squeezed the nozzle too hard. Spencer: You're supposed to be making a light ocean spray! That felt like a whale peed in my face! Sam: I have as much right to Freddie as you do! Carly: No you do not! Freddie loves me! bar falls from the top of Bushwell Plaza and lands on the floor near Gibby and Spencer Gibby: 'What was that? '''Spencer: '''A very large bird...who likes nougat? ''Carly is dangling off the window washer's platform: '''Sam: Carly! Don't let go! Carly: Why on Earth would I let go?! [After Gibby and Spencer have defeated the players:]'' '''Spencer': Carly's screams What's that? telescope and sees Carly dangling AHHH! rope and runs away Gibby: up watermelon slice and begins to eat it Sha-boom! Freddie: Carly! Don't let go! Carly: Okay! But can you guys give me any other advice?! Spencer: Carly! Don't let go! Carly: Yeah, we're pretty much on the same page! Related iCarly.com blog posts Spencer's blog: iAm Obsessed with Contests 308 Category:Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Guest Stars Category:Movies Category:Season 3 episodes